


Under Pressure

by asofthesea



Series: Alphabet Prompts [3]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Coffee Shops, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asofthesea/pseuds/asofthesea
Summary: Caught in a storm, Penelope seeks shelter in a small café with a cute barista.C: Coffee Shop AU
Relationships: Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Series: Alphabet Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702177
Comments: 13
Kudos: 109





	Under Pressure

Penelope fumbles to close her umbrella as she enters a coffee shop. She’s only been here a few times, and she doesn’t really want any coffee, but she _does_ want shelter from the storm. Plus, a warm cup of jo might help to warm her up a bit.

She wipes her feet on the cute welcome mat at the small shop and makes her way to the counter. A girl is working that Penelope hasn’t seen before, which isn’t surprising since the last time she’s been able to come down here was a few months ago.

The girl is so very cute. If Penelope wasn’t soaked like a dog after a bath, she might even work up the courage to flirt with this girl. As it is, she figures her chances are probably pretty low.

“Welcome to the Gemini Café, what can I get for you?” the girl, Josie, Penelope notes as she reads her name-tag, asks.

“I’ll just take a latte,” Penelope says, pulling out her wallet.

Once she’s done paying, Penelope stands by the counter to wait for her drink since there isn’t anyone else at the café currently. She watches as Josie makes her drink. Penelope checks the time on her phone, realizing she might have to cancel lunch with her mom to ride out the storm in the café for a while. No way she is making it back to her dorm in this weather.

Josie brings over her full cup soon enough and sets it on the counter by Penelope with a soft, “Here you go.”

Penelope opens her mouth to say thank you but pauses when she sees her drink. A smile crosses her face, “What art were you trying to achieve here?” Penelope is the first to admit that she is no artist, but looking at the white dots and lines in her latte almost causes her to laugh. They look as different as cats and dogs, Penelope has no idea what she was trying to make.

Josie blushes, “I was going for a heart, but I guess I got nervous and messed it up, I’m sorry I can remake it.”

Penelope shakes her head and smiles, “No it’s fine. This will get me my caffeine fix all the same. I am wondering though, what made you nervous?”

The blush on Josie’s cheeks deepens as she answers simply, “You did.”

“I am so sorry if I did anything to make you uncomfortable, I promise you that it was never my intention to-” Penelope begins to apologize.

Josie’s face turns to a look of slight horror as she rushes to explain, “No, you didn’t do anything to make me uncomfortable, it’s just that I, uhm, I think that you’re really pretty. I was kind of hoping if I could do a heart in your latte that you might take the hint and ask me out or something, but I failed at that and you were watching me so I didn’t want to remake it.”

Penelope laughs and says, “I’m sorry that’s just so funny because I must look horrible right now with my hair and clothes soaked from the rain, that I can’t believe that you actually found me attractive.”

Josie smiles, “I know, I would probably be even more nervous to see you normally.”

Coming to a decision quickly in her head, Penelope looks around and grabs a pen and a piece of paper next to a suggestion box and scribbles on it quickly. She hands the paper over to Josie and says, “I’m Penelope, by the way, and here’s my number in case you want to ever see me when I’m not soaking wet.”

Taking the paper reluctantly, Josie asks, “Like a date?”

“Like a date,” Penelope clarifies as she grabs her latte and moves to sit down at one of the tables. She says over her shoulder, “Although if you aren’t too busy and wanted to join me now we could always talk here as well.”

Josie glances around the store and says, “I suppose I could spare a few minutes.” She makes her way around the corner and sits down across from Penelope.

Penelope looks over at the girl across from her and decides that she is grateful for the storm, hoping it will hold up for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little fluffy coffee shop AU to warm out souls! Let me know what you think! Subscribe to my series for more if you liked!


End file.
